Beg
by AdderFangBasiliskVenom
Summary: The thought that entered his head next made him want to jump out the two-story window and fall to his death. But it looked like he had no alternative. Hidan must ask Sakura for help. HidaSaku, SakuraXHidan, One-Shot, edited.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or the show which is named after him, nor do I own any of the characters which appear in the aforementioned show yadda yadda yadda.

Pairing: Hidan X Sakura

Type: One-Shot

Warnings: Will probably have OOC (Out of Character)-ness. I apologize if there is OOCness in the story, I will do my best to...do my best? May have swearing in it.

Set: This story is set in the High School realm.

Word Count: 1,477

Reshaped and edited by myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Beg<strong>

**+*+ **A HidaXSaku One-Shot **+*+**

* * *

><p>Hidan felt like hitting something. Really, really hard. The coach had just told him that in order for him to continue to be on the football team he had to get his grades up to at least passes.<p>

His grades, so far, were mostly Fs.

He needed a tutor.

Two things were stopping him though.

One; his pride.

Two; He didn't know anyone who wasn't busy that was smart enough to help him. He didn't understand school work easily.

The only classes he was getting okay marks in, was PE and Maths - surprisingly enough.

He'd already asked the smartest members of the Akatsuki.

* * *

><p><strong>*_+_*<strong> Flash Back ***_+_***

* * *

><p>"Itachi, can you please do me a fucking favour?" Hidan asked the raven haired Uchiha.<p>

Itachi looked up from the book he had been reading and looked at Hidan with his deep red eyes.

"What would that be, Hidan-san."

"Can you tutor me?" Hidan twitched with the effort it was taking him not to swear or insult the man who could save him.

Itachi blinked a few times and sighed, "I'm sorry, Hidan-san, but the only times I am available for tutoring are already booked out until next semester. Try Sasori-san, he's in the library somewhere too."

Hidan deflated.

"That's okay, Itachi-san. Thanks for your time."

Hidan went off to find Sasori.

* * *

><p><strong>*_+_*<strong> Page Break ***_+_***

* * *

><p>Sasori was having an intense argument with Deidara when Hidan found him. Hidan's eye twitched just thinking about asking anyone else for help. But alas, it was for his love.<p>

He walked up behind Sasori and tapped him on the shoulder.

Sasori looked away from the blonde he had been arguing with and looked behind him to where Hidan stood.

"Yes?" Sasori asked, in his usual monotone.

"Can you fucking tutor me?" Hidan wanted to curl up and die from the embarrassment of it all. Deidara was sniggering.

Hidan felt like glaring at the pansy but refrained. If he wanted Sasori to help him - it would be best not to insult his best friend.

"Sorry, I'm already trying to tutor Deidara here." Sasori threw a pointed glare at Deidara, "He's going to take all my time. It's like trying to teach an ant how to say hello."

The sniggers coming from Deidara stopped short.

"Hey, un! It's not that impossible, un!"

And they were in another argument. On whether or not Deidara was like an ant.

Hidan's eye twitched. He really hated this, but he had to. He really couldn't teach himself, and he'd be damned if he had to go to the teachers for help.

* * *

><p><strong>*_+_*<strong> End Flash Back ***_+_***

* * *

><p>He was walking through the corridors, trying to think of someone else he could ask - and coming up blank - when something compelled him to look out the window. He sighed, but listened to his instincts, and who he saw almost made him stop dead in his tracks.<p>

The thought that entered his head next made him want to jump out the two-story window and fall to his death.

But it looked like he had no alternative. The only two members that could help him where already busy and he was not going to a teacher, or go to Pein. He hated the teachers, but he loathed Pein. Mainly because he was the leader and not Hidan. Hidan had to respect Piercing-Head though, he really was the strongest person Hidan knew.

As loathsome as it was to admit it, the demon out on the field was his only hope.

The demon, as he liked to call her, was out in the middle of the oval teaching some grade schooler kids how to do karate. She was good with children, unlike him, so he thought of putting off asking her. He didn't hate kids as much as he hated teachers and Pein, but they were high up there.

And then he thought of his beloved sport. He'd do anything to continue playing football, and so he marched all the way down two flights of stairs, through the whole school, and out to the oval. When he finally got there, she was just finishing her lesson.

'Thank Jashin.'

He approached her when all the kids started walking away in groups, at least this way, no one else could witness and pass on his pitifulness.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at Hidan. Sakura thought he was a demon too.

"What do you want, bastard."

"Fucking tutor me." She glared and he sighed, loosened himself up, and braced himself.

'Anything for football. Anything for football. Anything for football.'

"Please, bitch-chan!" Hidan begged. Sakura just stared at him with a blank expression.

He rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Please, Sakura-chan," he tried again, this time with a smile that ended up looking more like a grimace. He couldn't believe it had come to this.

Hidan didn't beg...until today. Usually girls just fell over backwards for him, Sakura - the demon - was different though.

"Get on your knees and do it properly," Sakura said with a smirk. She was enjoying this, he could tell.

He snarled but did as he was told. He got on his knees and was glad that no one could see them. If the guys saw him now...they'd never let it go. Especially Deidara-chan.

He had no choice, if he didn't get his grades up then it was goodbye football. He couldn't give it up. It was his love, and he was damned good at it too. So he would do his best to get the pink haired bitch – who was the smartest in their grade and on par with Sasori and Itachi – to tutor him, even though it would probably cost him his reputation, his sanity and, most importantly, his dignity.

"Please, Sakura-chan," he said and she looked at him pointedly, "with sugar on top." He added at her look. He struggled not to sneer.

"Alright, Bastard-kun, you've got yourself a deal – and a tutor – however, one toe out of line and that all changes, it will be goodbye tutor. Do you understand? One toe."

He clamped his mouth shut and forced himself to nod.

"And you have to do everything I tell you. Everything! Ok!"

He forced himself to nod again, his purple eye twitched. He hated being told what to do.

He began to rise to his feet, having thought it was over, when Sakura slammed her hands down on his shoulders, forcing him to his knees again.

She sent him another smirk, he almost gulped at the sexyness of it, "Did I say you could rise?" She asked him.

He spluttered out curses and forced down the blush the look was giving him. The smirk turned into a smile while he was distracted.

'This is going to be fun,' she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>+_+<strong> Finished** +_+**

* * *

><p>Constructive criticism and anonymous reviewers (meaning you don't have to log in to review) are welcome. If you see any mistakes please tell me. Thankyou to all my reviewers, you are all loved. An extra thanks to MaXdana for the grammar advicelesson ;)


End file.
